


Another Tale in the World of Persona

by Rpcreations



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Crushes happen in this, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Has a bit of P5R, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, follows close to the game and animation but through reader-chan’s Pov, pretty tamed as characters are teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rpcreations/pseuds/Rpcreations
Summary: A tale told through reader-chan, about her time with the phantom thieves of hearts, and her last year in high school. Losing her voice to stand up for what’s right, and giving up hope, does it change when the transfer student shows up? Yes, yes it does.*mini hiatus*
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader, hinted Goro Akechi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Rumored transfer student, and you have a persona?!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I just finished writing the chapter layout for this doozy of a fanfic. It took a good couple of months just to have the layout right, but I do really like how it worked itself out, and having what I want to happen in each chapter helps me out at least lol. This is probably my longest Persona fanfic as one shots are at times easier to dish out, but regardless, I don’t own anything Persona related except reader-chan, and the tale of her existence in, “Another tale in the world of Persona”.
> 
> Without further ado...enjoy my story~

It was just another normal school day for you, except you felt a hard throb go through your skull as you passed by Leblanc. You stumble for a minute, but you’re able to shake it off as it didn’t linger. A boy wearing a Shujin uniform asks if you’re okay, and you nod and thank him for his concern.

He smiles and as you take in his profile you realize he’s new, and if you don’t hurry you’ll both be late to school. You grab his hand without a second thought, and lead him to school. You stop under an awning as it started to rain, and you knew you had an umbrella stashed in your bag. You miss his blushing face, and Kamoshida’s exchange with Ann giving her a ride to school. You fish out your umbrella just as Ryuji muttered his distaste for the man.

“Woah, (y/n) I didn’t expect you to have company.” The blond smiled as he shifted his attention to the boy next to you.

“What can I say, Ryuji? You know I just have a knack helping misfits and the such.” You comment with a shrug. “Regardless we need to hurry along, don’t want this guy,” You gesture to frizzy hair. “To be late on his first day.”

You guys hurry along to the school, but as you arrive it’s not a school, but a medieval castle instead! You three are a bit concerned with the site, but decided to venture forward. You don’t get too far into the place before you’re stopped by some heavy armored soldiers. One of the guards orders the others to arrest the intruders, and to have the mistress sent back to her quarters.

“Intruders, mistress?! What the hell are these guys on?” Ryuji shouts as one of the guards pins him down.

You try to fight off the guards pinning Ryuji down, but it’s a fruitless attempt as one catches you with ease.And before long you’re being hauled away from the two boys, and find yourself in a gaudy bedroom that only a twisted pervert could love.

_What do I do? I can’t take on those soldiers by myself, and I can’t stay here and wait to be saved. Shit what’s a girl to do?_ You ask yourself as you look for clues to freedom.

When you were seeing how bleak your chance of escape was, you felt yourself slowly crumble to the floor in defeat.

“Now what’s a pretty girl looking soo glum? With Morgana at your side you have nothing to fear!” An upbeat voice declared.

You look around for the source, and your eyes land on a feline chibi anime character. You thought you’ve seen everything, but this was definitely something you couldn’t imagine.

“Soo you can help me, Morgana was it?” You ask as you slowly approach the feline.

“Sure can! Despite my size, I can easily ensure your escape.” Morgana states with confidence before he goes silent.

You watch the feline quietly, and he instructs you to follow him. As you continue to follow, you take in the layout of the castle. When you two are at the home stretch, you run into a group of guards looking for intruders. You can’t shake them off your trail, that you end up surrounded.

The guards burst and become shadow creatures of sorts. Then Morgana summons a being called Zorro then tries to blow the enemies away. He’s able to hold his own, but he can’t do it alone.

_**I thought you liked helping out your fellow misfit? Another needs your assistance, and he will help you ten fold.** _

_That’s right, I’m not one to cower nor play the damsel in distress_.

You stand proud and beside Morgana, “I’m tired of just following the orders of people who have their noses soo deep in their superior’s ass, that they can’t think for themselves!” You shout, startling a few of the guards.

_**I knew you would come to your senses, dear child. I am thou—** _

Your head throbbed, your eyes dilated and changed color as your body was accepting a great surge of power at once.

**_—thou art I, this path will lead to great finds and as long as you continue, you will have the strength to overcome feats and nurture others who have lost their way._ **

A mask appears on your face, you feel it is like a carnival ball mask. You’re a little freaked out, but rip the mask off, blood caked on your flesh, before being absorbed and you’re consumed into a blue flame. Within moments you see that your awakening has blown most of the guards away, but some still held their ground.

“Looks like some need to be lead, let’s blow them away; come to me...Artemis!” You shout summoning your persona and a magic spell is cast that puts the group of shadows to sleep.

Morgana follows up, and you’re able to defeat the remaining shadows. You take a quick moment to notice your outfit has changed to a blue sleeveless trench coat, white crop top, black arm length fingerless gloves, black thigh highs, black boots, and black shorts. A thin tan belt was around your rib cage, and a thicker one with some pouches was around your waist. Two daggers were sheathed at your hips. You felt the outfit was something out of a rpg fantasy game.

“In the metaverse, your outfit shows your rebellious spirit, and of course waking to your persona as well.” Morgana stated as he took your appearance in as well. “What luck to run into another persona user!” He muttered with glee.

“Hey Morgana, have you seen two boys by chance as well?” You asked as you made your way out.

“I have not, but once I get you to safety I can help them as well...miss?” He asked pausing as I never stated my name.

“Oh sorry, Morgana. I’m (y/n), and here’s a quick sketch of the two guys to look for.” You answer handing him a sketch of Ryuji and the new student. “Thank you for helping me!” You smile as you slip through the open window, and finally stepping back into the real world.

You find yourself in a small alley near the school, and part of you hopes that was all a dream, but the exhaustion you felt told you otherwise sadly. You catch your breath and head into school. One of your teachers and that pervert; Kamoshida is at the entrance. Both wondering why you were late. But since it was only two periods into the school day, you got a warning and you made it to class.

“I don’t know why you lot are light on these troublemakers, makes it harder for the rest of us.” Kamoshida mutters as he glares at you.

As you passed Kamoshida, you saw a flash of a being with glowing yellow eyes. You make light of it, as you also see flashes of the castle halls mix with the school halls. You shake that off as well, and just focus on getting through the day instead. You pray that your classmates made it out safely as well, and you get to find out by the end of the school day.

You feel a cup of boss’s coffee would hit the spot, as you see the cafe come into view. As you enter you see frizzy hair is safe and looking well.

“You’re okay! Did Ryuji make it out okay too?” You ask, stopping boss mid rant.

“You know this guy? (Y/n)?” Boss asked as he eyed you two.

You nod, “please don’t give him too much grief, his first day really didn’t go as planned. But, I could look after him for you Sojiro-san.”

The older man is a bit surprised, but goes along for it, as he knows your a good person. Why you wanted to stick up for someone you hardly knew, with a probation no less. He shrugs.

“Want your usual, (y/n-chan)?” Boss asks as he waits behind the counter.

“Yes please!” You smile as you take a seat at the bar, and frizzy hair is still looking at you.

You smile at him and he takes a seat next to you. Boss makes your cup, and you can feel yourself already relaxing as you take in the aroma of the beans he used.

“What’s your name, mine’s (f/n) (l/n).” You state as you take a sip of your cup.

The boy smiles, “Akira Kurusu, and thanks for your help.”

You smile once more, “of course! As your senpai, I should look after my younger classmates as best as I can.”

He smiles once more, and you avert your gaze to the countertop. Why everyone thought he was this bad guy, when all you got off him was maybe a little cockiness, but nothing really off the norm.

“Since we live in the same district, would you like to walk to school together? And we can meet up with Ryuji after school on the roof?” Akira asks as you finish your cup.

“Sounds like a plan, and good deal too.” You state, as you head out.

——————————————————————————————

You waited outside Leblanc for Akira, and made your way to school. He didn’t seem to be really chatty, but then being rumored to be on probation he really didn’t want to waste any chances he had left. You didn’t mind, because having someone to walk with is nice too.

_“Guess it only makes sense the criminal and witch would walk together...”_

_“He’s a goner if the witch has already sunk her claws in.”_

Were a few comments you heard as you got closer to the school. You felt Akira looking at you, and you see in the corner of your eye that he had a look of concern, and curiosity as well. You smile and simply continue on your way. Just stupid rumors that aren’t even true, and spread by the real villain.

“Why am I not surprised to see you two together. Only one missing is Sakamoto, and the troublemaker trio will be complete!” Kamoshida sneered with glee as he watched you two walk into the school.

“I really wish that asshole gets a taste of his own medicine. School has suffered more since he showed up.” You muttered grabbing Akira’s attention. “Don’t let the rumors get to you. They’re not true, nor worth sweating over. I’ll see you after school on the roof with Ryuji.” You finish as you head to class.

You heard your classmates murmurs of you walking with Akira, and pretty much the same rumors as well. You tune them out as you sketch while you wait for class to start. The school day goes by and it’s finally time to meet up with the guys.

You make it to the roof before the other two, and just continue to sketch some more as you wait for them. You see Haru pop in to tend to her plants, and you simply smile as she does back. You did profiles of Morgana, and whatever else that flowed from your pencil.

“Sorry we’re late, got a bit tied up.” Ryuji stated as he came through the door.

Akira was right behind him, and you smile at both and wait for them to get situated before your discussion.

“Soo, why are you called a witch?” Akira asked, and you smirked.

“Just a stupid label that Kamoshida gave me because I saw through his lies, and I warned anyone to be careful around him. Also, because I have a knack for helping students with troubles as well. Misfits of all sorts. Like Ryuji, he may not be great at studying, but an awesome runner though...” You trail off thinking of another example.

“It’s not your fault, (y/n). Let’s talk about what we all saw yesterday.” Ryuji said to change the mood.

You smile at him, and you three all agree that it wasn’t a dream.

“Oh by the way, sick sketch of us, (y/n)! Mona Mona had no problem locating us with it.” The blond said with a grin.

You blush and muttered “thank you”, before stating, “well Morgana helped me escape, and since I was weak after awakening to my persona—“

“Wait, you have one too?!” Ryuji shouted with awe.

You nodded, “wait, so did you both get a persona?”

Ryuji shook his head no, then pointed his thumb to Akira. “This guy did though, and dang was it a bit unnerving. Got us out of a sticky situation with the palace ruler though.”

“Yeah, Morgana and I got surrounded. Oh, when you came back to the real world did the hallways seem to fade from one to the other?” You ask looking at the two.

“So you saw that too? Yes, I did see that.” Akira stated feeling a little relieved. You nod to his response and you could tell that Ryuji wasn’t done with the castle yet.

For some reason you checked your phone, and saw an app that you never remember downloading let alone seeing before either. You asked to see Akira’s phone, and saw the same red weird eyeball app. You selected it, and saw there was some browsing history already.

“Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, pervert, and castle.” Were the keywords and had a hit.

“All I can say, we’re screwed if we try to go against him here. But in the other world, maybe we can turn it in our favor.” You muttered as you activated the app.

_“Beginning navigation...”_ his phone stated as your surroundings began to warp and change.

Then you three were facing the castle again. As you were looking for openings, you felt two pairs of eyes on your form. You swore you heard Ryuji let out a quiet “damn” and Akira silently admired the view.

“Obviously, you guys like the outfit, and Akira looks like a gentleman thief. All he’s missing is a big top hat, and cane. ” You stated crossing your arms across your chest.

You make your way over to an uncovered window vent, “think we can get in through here, leader?” You ask as you hoist yourself up and in. “Coast is clear.” You whisper out and wait for the two to join you.

“You’re pretty tough, but you can lean on me.” Akira whispered in your ear. “Since we’ll be working together it seems.”

You smile, “you can count on me too. Most of my abilities are more support with a few heavy hitters mixed in.“

He makes note of what you said, and you guys look for evidence to use against Kamoshida. Your phones don’t work, which you felt made sense, as you took in the members of the volleyball team, and what you saw in that gaudy room something clicked into place for you. You guys bump into Mona again, and he explains that everything in this palace is a cognitive version for the ruler.

“We can’t really do anything to the real Kamoshida, but we can affect his shadow though?” You ask the feline.

“Beautiful and smart, what a woman!” Morgana purrs softly. “Yes, the best course of action would be to steal his treasure, and cause him to have a change of heart.”

“We’ll take that into consideration, but let’s see if we can get anyone willing to talk about the abuse.” Akira stated.

You kept quiet as you remember the times you tried reporting, and they did nothing but push it under the rug. All they wanted was to look good, and have nothing but the best at the school. The school was great before the current principal took overall and the addition of Kamoshida being the PE teacher made it even worse. The fact they turn a blind eye to the harassment and abuse makes you sick.

Before you really go too deep into those dark thoughts, you felt a hand clasp your shoulder lightly. Your tear filled eyes look into Ryuji’s doe brown ones, and you wipe your tears away. He smiles and squeezes your shoulder gently. Seeing as you got what you came for, you make your way back.

You’re ambushed and overpowered by the guards. You finally get to see the ruler of the castle, and wish you could go to a dark corner and vomit. His shadow looked absolutely ridiculous in his getup, wearing a crown, a red royal cape with a heart pattern, pink speedo, and ugly brown clogs. The way he spoke so lowly of Ryuji had you screaming in anger. Seeing his cognitive version of Ann was the last straw.

“Still around scum, huh (y/n)? Why stick around them and suffer when you could be with a winner like me?” Shadow Kamoshida purrs. Stroking the leopard printed bikini clad girl’s chin. “Take Ann’s spot, after all you got to be the good senpai to your younger classmates.” He smirks ordering the guards holding you down to hold you up instead.

“That’s right, I’m a misfit and you gave up on me and Shiho too! I thought we were friends?” Fake Ann whines.

Before he can even touch you, you spit in his face. He only smirks wiping his face and continues to approach you. You were ready to kick him in the jewels, but it seems Ryuji had enough.

“Don’t you dare touch her, you scumbag! I’m tired of how you treat everyone like they’re trash, and being a class a asshole! Yeah, taking everything away from anyone strong enough to stand up to you, well that shit is ending! And while you’re at it, stop looking at me with that stupid smile on your face!” Ryuji snaps with rage pointing an accusing finger at the ruler.

_Ryuji..._

He suddenly hunches over in pain, and thrashes on the floor clutching his forehead. Then his face is covered with a silver skull mask. He slowly gets up.

“What can you possibly do, simply cower in fear and watch!” One guard declares raising his blade high over Akira’s form.

“I don’t think so.” The blond mutters before he pulls his mask off.

He yells out in pain once more, blue flames consuming his form and hitting our captors and releasing us. When the flames dispersed he has his persona behind him, and his outfit is a mix of a pirate and outlaw. He takes in his appearance and has a grin on his face.

“Ugh...this one as well?” You hear Kamoshida mutter.

“Right on...wassup, persona...this effin, rocks!” He smirks as you all get to your feet. “Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback...“ he cracks his yellow gloved knuckles. “Yo, I’m ready...Bring it!”

You get into formation and take down the guards without too much trouble. When you saw that everyone’s strength was dwindling, you encouraged a retreat. You all make it out safe, and call it a day. You find yourselves in a small alley and agree that was a good job done. You felt bad leaving Mona, but you have a feeling he’s going to help you all move forward.

You all decide to grab a beef bowl before heading home, thanks to your stomach growling.

Akira explained his backstory to you two, and Ryuji went into more detail on how his leg was broken in self defense, and being the “traitor” that ruined it for the track team. You couldn’t help but deny that what happened to both of them was not their fault. It was the adults in charge that held the blame.

“The principal is the worst of them all, as he’s let too many suffer because his nose is buried deep into someone else’s ass. I know the last one had to retire, but school should be a haven, and a place you can learn in peace. Make good memories and carve a path for yourself...” you state with a white knuckled fist. “You can try to talk to members of the volleyball team, but sadly no one’s going to talk because they already know and just follow blindly.”

“How can you be soo sure?” Ryuji asks a bit surprised to see this side of you.

“Because I spoke up when I saw the bruises on Shiho and how Ann wasn’t as chipper as usual clued me in. They both distanced themselves from me because of their own troubles, but seeing people I care about hurting...and I can’t help them, just makes me want to scream. To have them laugh in my face and chalk it up as me just wanting extra attention. And being told to just focus on my studies and be a good student...yeah, I tried plenty and failed every time.” You sigh and look at your hands. “When I heard he broke your leg, I became terrified of the man because he could easily break my hands that I can’t sketch anymore, and come up with an excuse that puts him in the clear.”

You wipe tears away with a napkin, and you feel both boys lightly squeeze you in a side hug. You thank them both, and ask for their contact info. You all share info, and go home. As you’re walking the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, you felt safe thanks to your dark haired companion. Before he came you did feel hopeless, but now it was restored. More so, you think he gave you your voice back, thanks to the metaverse.

Before the two of you could part ways, he held your wrist.

“You’re not alone in this fight anymore, (y/n). You need someone to talk to, lean on, you can come to me.” Akira vows as he holds your hand gently.

You blush and nod, “thanks for the heads up, and for rekindling my hope again, Akira.” You squeeze his hand before letting go and walking towards your apartment.

——————————————————————————————

As the rally was taking place, you saw the two try and talk to anybody that was injured, but as you three met up at the courtyard you could tell from their expressions they had no luck, and Ann even told them they were wasting their time too. She didn’t meet your eyes, as you could see how torn and worn out she was. She walks away before you can really talk to her, and the boys stop you from chasing after her as well.

Akira could see how much you cared about her, and from what Shiho told him as well. You three were trapped and doomed to fail if he couldn’t stop Kamoshida. After school you worked on your manga series on the roof. Ryuji filled Akira on how you both knew Ann and Shiho, and Mona happened to locate you three and gave you a proposal on how to “reform” Kamoshida. When you couldn’t really focus on your series, you decided to head home.

Tomorrow was another day, and Mona’s idea was sounding better by the minute, consequences be damn.

——————————————————————————————

You were all debating in the group chat on how you wanted to go forward. They were hesitant, but you were all for taking the risk. You were glad that you were in the restroom when it happened. You were next to Ann when they were putting Shiho in the stretcher. When no one wanted to go with Shiho, you encouraged Ann to accompany her. Ann hugged you before climbing into the ambulance. When you looked for Ryuji and Akira in the crowd, they cornered Mishima and he spilled everything to you three.

You were the first to dash towards the bastard’s office, wishing that your powers worked in reality. Ryuji was the one who caught up with you first, and he stopped you from kicking down the door.

You broke down crying in frustration, “the bastard has gone too far this time! I personally would love to rip him to shreds if I could.” You clung to Ryuji, and the poor guy was at a loss at what to do aside from kicking the bastard’s ass for you.

You felt someone embrace you, “don’t worry (y/n), he will pay for everything, I’ll make sure of it.” Akira whispered in your ear, before having you sit and calm down.

You overheard the whole conversation the four had, and how he threatened to expel them at the next board meeting. So now there was a deadline to consider, punishing the king was looking better and better. It was a worst case scenario, and you didn’t want to kill the man, just make him pay for all the crap he’s pulled.

You all agree to go in, and as you made your way deeper into the castle, Morgana explains what a palace is, and if it were to vanish it would effect the real person as a result.

“So as long as we don’t kill his shadow, he won’t have a mental shutdown?” You ask, while you all took a break in a safe room.

“Yes, and because his palace would vanish, there wouldn’t be any evidence of our involvement either.” Mona states. “Pretty sweet deal if you ask me.”

The more he explained the more you were for it, and the other two were definitely warming up to it as well. Following the feline was great as you avoided plenty of unnecessary battles, and you were able to secure the infiltration route to the core of the ruler’s desires; aka Kamoshida’s treasure.

It didn’t have a solid form, and before Mona could explain further, you all heard an alarm go off, Ryuji panicked thinking they found you, but another intruder tripped an alarm instead. You all make your way to the commotion and find that Ann was in trouble.

Ann is surprised to see you, and was confused on what was going on. You all were surprised on how she got here.

“It’s possible she was nearby when we used the Meta-Nav...” Akira whispered amongst your group.

“Hold on, Lady Ann! We’ll save you!” Mona declares.

“No way! A talking monster cat?!” Ann questions as she wasn’t confused enough.

Mona felt like crumbling hearing that, and Ryuji teased him. Before the two could start to bicker, Akira held up a hand to silence them.

“You all again? How many times you gonna come back?” Shadow Kamoshida sneers before throwing a glance at Ann. “You’re just like those thieves, did you come here because you’re pissed at me too? Not that it matters...it is you’re fault what’s her face jumped. You didn’t give me what I wanted, so I had her take your place. If she croaks, it’s on you.”

He smirks at you, “and if you didn’t try and deny me, Ann would have been spared as well...”

“Shiho? Don’t tell me, after that phone call...” Ann muttered.

“Enough of this!” You declare taking a step forward.

“Ah, one more step, and I kill her on the spot. Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show.” Kamoshida states pointing a sword towards her throat.

“Ann-chan!” You shout, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Ann starts muttering that she deserve this for what happened to Shiho, and Kamoshida degrades her by saying, “you should’ve been like this from the start.”

She tears up, “Shiho, I’m sorry...” hanging her head low in defeat.

“Ann, this isn’t like you at all! Why so quick to give up? Don’t you want to avenge for yourself and Shiho?” You shout, and she looks to you. “You and her are the best of friends.”

“You’re right (y/n)...I won’t stay quiet while this scumbag talks shit!” She shouts, before she starts thrashing in pain. She struggled in her restraints. “I hear you...Carmen.” Then a red cat mask is on her face. “You’re right! No more holding back!” The cuffs are consumed in blue flames, and shatter. Freed from the post she was on she pulls her mask off before she’s encased in a pillar of blue flames.

When the flames dispersed her outfit is a red latex suit with a cat tail included. Her persona standing tall behind her. Once she opens her teal eyes, she moves in a flash. She goes for the guard’s sword, kicking it out of his hand, catches it and uses it to slice the fake Ann in half.

_I’m not surprised she has a persona, she’s a kickass girl that can hold her own._ You thought with pride.

“I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with!” She declares with a growl.

“Bitch...” Kamoshida mutters as he orders his guards to attack.

Ann kicks the shadows to the curb with the rest of you, and before she can give chase, she falls down on her bottom. She looks at her outfit and kinda freaks out. Ryuji enjoys the new duds, and Ann gets embarrassed saying not to look at her. You roll your eyes at the guys, and help her along with Ryuji.

You make it back to reality, and take a breather at the train platform. You help Ryuji with getting some drinks, and made sure to get one that wasn’t carbonated. She smiles when you hand it to her, and you enjoy your own along with the others.

“Where’s mine?” Mona asks as he pops his head out of Akira’s bag.

“But you’re a cat, Mona. Well, it is weird that a cat can talk to people.” You say with a sigh.

“Are we the only ones who can hear him?” Ann asks.

“Yeah. Only people who have been in a palace can talk to me.” Mona replies.

Ann has took the information about the metaverse well, and is on board for taking down Kamoshida. She feels that because we have a group, we will succeed in our mission. You couldn’t agree more with her. You couldn’t help but hug her, as you really did miss her. She laughs with you, and hugs you back. You all agree to meet at the roof, and the guys get Ann’s contact info and add her to the group chat.

Mona gets filled in about the Meta-Nav, and you all have one on your phones. You all head home for the day, and Mona is shown his new home with Akira. Yeah, with the five of you working together on the same goal, you really don’t have anything to fear.


	2. Taking out the trash, forming the phantom thieves, and another persona user

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it took about three days to write the first chapter cause at the time I was at the end of doing seven days in a row for work. I know this isn’t perfect as I could have more chapters to space it out, but I’ve always been a fan of having long chapters, and just the right amount of descriptions to keep it going. I like this chapter and you’ll see why~
> 
> Regardless, I don’t own anything persona related, only reader-chan and this story. Without further ado, enjoy~

You yawn as you waited for Akira outside the cafe, and regretted the decision to stay up late, as you felt the day was going to drag. As you yawned once more, Akira held out a disposable cup of coffee in front of you. You tilt your head in confusion and wonder if he could read your mind.

“What do I owe, boss?” You ask fishing out your wallet.

He places his hand on top of your’s and simply hands you the cup. “On the house, and I made it.”

You blush, before taking a sip. It was decent, but he had a long way to go before he was on boss’s level.

“Thank you, Akira. Had to stay up late to finish up some work.” You say as you walk to the station.

“You’re welcome, least I could do in return—“ he pauses. “What work had you up late?”

“Well, remember the sketch I did of you and Ryuji—“

He pulls the sketch out from his pocket. You blush because aside from a few people, no one really kept your artwork. He smiles at your rosy cheeks, and you then roll your eyes at him.

“Well, I edit pages for a manga artist, along with a few others. I want to make my own series known soon, but my chance hasn’t come just yet.”

You could hear Morgana tease Akira, but before you could ask, he said it was nothing to worry about. You shrug as you finished your coffee, and dispose of it as you enter the school. You all met up at the roof after school and agreed on sending a calling card. But, because you only had one shot, it was best to be prepared as well. You left preparation to Ryuji and Akira, as Ann and you wanted to see how Shiho was doing.

She was still unconscious, but she was healing. You both promised her that you’ll make Kamoshida pay for all his evil deeds. The supplies the guys get, works in a pinch. You carried a few energy drinks, and snacks could help as well. When you saw the box of bandaids and model gun, you were happy with what you brought.

——————————————————————————-

The calling card worked well to anger the king, and catching a glimpse of his shadow threatening the group to steal it if they can. You all met back at the school in the evening, and as you made your way to the treasure, you came up with your code names. Ryuji went as Skull, due to his mask. Ann was teased at first, but went as Panther. Morgana was dubbed Mona as it was simple, he didn’t like it at first, until Ann commented how cute it was and he was okay with it. When it came to your’s, there was a few suggestions.

“Healer?” Ann asked.

“No, too basic and overused in games.” You say.

“Fanta-“

“Don’t you dare finish, Skull.” You say in a deadly tone.

“How about, Mage?” Akira suggests, and you nod liking it.

Akira was a bit tougher, until after taking down a shadow, he acquired another persona. When he used it in battle, instead of Arsène, and then switched to another, you smiled.

“Joker.” You say with a smirk.

“Ooo, I like that too! Since he’s a trump card.” Mona smiles and Akira simply shrugs.

You roll your eyes at his cool approach, and before you know it, you all made it to the treasure. Before you could approach it Kamoshida jumped in and snatched it. Fake Ann cheering was just grating on your nerves, and Kamoshida going on and on how he’s above everyone else, and if you wanted to survive in this world, you had to pay for it in some way. But we never would understand as we’re just fools and fighting for something that will never happen.

“Just shut it, you pathetic excuse for a human being. On and on you go about yourself, when all you really did was live in the past and take away other’s futures because you could. That stops now, and your past glory will stay in the past where it belongs!”You snap with rage.

He transforms into a demon, and the real battle starts. You take cover behind pillars in the throne room, and you try to come up with a way to stop his heavy attacks, and you see your best bet is taking his treasure from him. One would have to do it, while the others kept the demon busy.

“Let me do it, guys.” Skull stated and glared at Panther and Mona when they lightly teased him.

You used some smoke bombs, giving Skull some extra cover. He instantly saw that Skull wasn’t present, and the excuses that were used, caused you to shake your head.

“Seriously, him running away? That was low, Mona.” You whispered as you dodged attacks.

When the demon got upset when we attacked the goblet between his legs, you focused your best attacks to shatter it lest the bastard heals himself. Joker made the killer shot with his pistol, and the item was destroyed. It made him angry that he powered up and before he landed a deadly blow to Joker, you summoned a barrier on him.

The attack was countered and damaged the demon instead.

“Nice save, Mage!” Mona praised.

Joker summons a stronger persona, and does some major damage, and then Skull comes in and snatches the crown causing the demon to be distressed. You did an all out attack, and the demon king finally went down. He returned to his former self, and tried running away, but ended up being cornered towards the balcony.

“You’re seeing the same view Shiho did...scary, huh?” Ann snapped at Shadow Kamoshida. “But, she jumped because that was her only escape, will you? Or are you going to beg for mercy you don’t even deserve?!”

“Ann-chan...” You mutter.

She was close to lighting him on fire, but giving him death was the easy way out, and he deserved to rot away with his guilt.

“How do I make up for all the wrong I’ve done?” He questions helplessly.

“Go back to your real self for starters, and atone for your sins.” You say with a deadly tone.

“O-okay, I’ll do that.” He said nervously before nodding, and then bowing low to the group. “I’ll return to my true self...”

He glows brightly before he disappears, the remaining sparkles fading out as well.

You all feel the castle shake violently, and that’s your cue to escape, lest you want your journey to end here. Avoiding falling rumble, and cave ins, you make it out by the skin of your teeth.

You all appeared in the small alley across from the school gate.When you heard the notification of welcoming you back, and that the destination was destroyed, you all sighed in relief. The treasure morphed from being a crown, and changed into an Olympic gold medal instead. You smiled, before this was his past victory, now it’s only going to cause him nothing but guilt and misery.

“Man that was intense!” Ryuji hissed. “Man, I’m I going to feel this tomorrow.”

“I’m exhausted but, mainly relieved on the outcome.” You smiled and everyone nodded in agreement. “Soo, now we wait and see what happens, right Morgana?”

The feline nods, and you all go home.

————————————————————————

Ryuji looks up how much the medal is worth, and he and Akira sell it for the funds on your celebratory feast at the Wilton Hotel Buffet. Ann has talked about it with you and Shiho, and always wanted to go at least once. You don’t blame her, because unless you become famous with your work, you were lucky to get sushi here and there.

You couldn’t help but smile at how everyone was enjoying themselves. You shake your head at how Ann and Ryuji just picked either dessert or meats. You look at Akira’s plate and are happy to see it well balanced. You got a little bit of everything as well, and was happy things worked out like they did.

When Kamoshida came in the day of the assembly for what happened to Shiho...was one that seemed out of this world, but to see that your plan worked? Things were going to be better at school. People apologized to your group, and you all felt it was happening too quick, but relieved that you were able to make a difference.

Your enjoyment of the buffet came to a close, and how the adults looked down at you, made you want to take another crummy adult down but, someone bigger. You all agreed Akira to be the leader, as he had a good grasp of what to do, and your organization was formed hence forth as The Phantoms thieves of Heart.

—————————————————————————

After school you all tried looking into finding another target, but your attempts were fruitless. You suggest to move the hideout from the school, as Makoto Niijima started spying on your group. You felt bad for her as she wasn’t a bad person, just in a position that demands a lot and only soo much backing was behind being student council president. Why she had to spy on students, who was forcing to stoop soo low pissed you off.

“I know you’re jealous because most came to me instead of you. I suggest you think for yourself and what you want, instead of what everyone thinks you want for yourself. Do something because you want to do it, not because you were told to do it.” You state to her during lunchtime, and she backs off your group for a little bit.

Morgana holds a meeting and you all find yourself in central square looking at the Phansite. He suggests to find one that had a name, and Ann finds one about an ex stalking her to the extreme. Mona had Ryuji type in “Mementos” and it was a hit.

Suddenly, the square was completely empty and Morgana told you all to follow him down the stairs. He already transformed and you all were in your phantom attire. You all question the feline if this is a Palace, and he states you’re half right, that yes it is a palace but everyone’s palace. Seeing the subway in nothing but red and black gave it that creepy vibe, and seeing the big shadow husks didn’t help either. Then Mona transformed into a bus, and you shrugged as people did like to imagine cats transforming into buses.

You left driving to Akira as he had the most experience driving in the group, even if it was just from a game. You drive around the shadows and go for the main target. It wasn’t hard as his entrance twisted into an endless vortex and the shadow was at the end of room.

He was just a regular looking business man, aside from his glowing golden eyes, and the shadows moving around his form. Soo this was the clingy ex boyfriend.

“Oh soo you’re going after me, but I’m nothing like people you should be really after!” Shadow Nakanohara snapped. “Madarame is one you should really target! That bastard took everything away from me!”

You just shake your head at the shadow, and prepare yourself for a battle. You did keep the name in mind, as it sounded familiar to you. He transformed and the real battle started, but soon was over as he was just a regular shadow.

“I’m sorry for how I acted, she’s not property. Thank you for making me see the errors of my ways.” He said before he disappeared leaving a treasure behind.

“Soo, it’s like we have our own training grounds. I’m all for getting stronger, and staying sharp.” You state as you all drive towards what else Mona wanted to show you.

It was a regular platform with a big wall at the end. But as you approached and placed a hand against the wall, it opened up to reveal stairs going further down. You didn’t venture further as you completed what you needed to do today.

You all go your separate ways after you exit, and you felt like someone was watching you, but shake it off as an after effect from going into a palace. But, you did look into the name Madarame as you definitely heard it before.

—————————————————————————

The man was on good morning japan, and was known as an artist in high regard. Having a lot of pieces in different styles, but something didn’t sit right with you, as it takes a very long time to hone one style let alone multiple. Then the shadow yesterday had you curious too.

You hear Ann sigh and look around nervously. You tell her it’s because she’s a model, and even the guys tell her not to worry. She slightly whines, and you agree to confront the stalker for her.

The man takes the bait, and before he can touch Ann; you, Ryuji, and Akira block him off. He looks between you and Ann and he smiles.

“You’re the ones I’ve been looking for,” he starts making Ann blush. “Won’t you both please,” you stare at the man in slight shock. “Be my models in my next art piece.”

You sigh, flattered to be asked to model for art. Ann was thrown off guard as she was expecting something else. And Mona declares the man is highly suspicious as well. You could understand why he wanted Ann to model, but you couldn’t understand why he wanted you to model, you had an average body, unlike Ann who had a very good body type.

“What’s your name?” You ask as you took in his profile.

“Oh where are my manners? I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine-arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa.” The lanky blue haired boy stated, before pushing through the boys, coming closer to you and Ann. “I’m Madarame-sensei’s pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I’m striving to become an artist.”

Ann apparently did the same research as you did, as the name isn’t very common. You and her still couldn’t help but be on the fence, because it honestly felt weird, but you couldn’t really place it. As it seemed Yusuke was short on time, he explains that his sensei’s exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow. And that he will be there to help out opening day, and encouraged her and you to come by. He also threw in if he could get an answer about you being a model by then, and was a bit sour towards Ryuji and Akira and assuming they didn’t have an interest in the fine arts. He gave you all tickets regardless, and hopes to see Ann and you at the exhibition tomorrow.

“That guy is easy to read as a book...you guys aren’t serious about going, are you?” Ryuji asks.

“I think it’s a good idea, as I do like the fine arts.” You state.

“I think I will.” Ann states with a sigh.

The guys are a little shocked, and you both realize the time and haul it to school.

“I won’t feel as bad if you’re there, (y/n). His proposal did throw me off though. But since you understand art better than me, it won’t seem as overwhelming.” Ann states as you make your way to school.

“True, but since I have a chance to go to his exhibition, I want to see if his multi style art pieces are true as well.” You say in slight thought.

Ann just smiles at you, and you part ways going to your classroom. You knew there was a certain level of influence in the art world, and sadly at times if you didn’t have high funds, or the right sponsor, your art would never see the light of day. You sigh, as you longed for your work to have a chance to shine.

You’re happy that exams are over, and ask how everyone did after school in the underground walkway. Ann and Ryuji were just glad to be done with them, and Akira felt confident about it.

“Traitor...” Ryuji mutters.

“I know it’s not your strong suit, but try a little harder, as there will be times we will have to lay low.” You remind the two. “And you have to be prepared for anything that may come up, because we aren’t ordinary students anymore.”

Akira and Morgana smile at you, and you decide to talk about the exhibition tomorrow. Ann feels mature about being able to go, and you just shake your head at her. Mona is worried that Yusuke has swept Ann off her feet, when it wasn’t that at all. You all agree to go, and look for clues.

—————————————————————

Yusuke is thrilled to see Ann and you, but his expression sours when he sees Akira and Ryuji. You sigh, as he treats the guys like they’re children, when they only came to look for clues. Yusuke shows you and Ann around, and as you look at the different pieces they were all beautiful or expressed certain emotions, but each one seemed to give off a frustration of sorts. Especially the one Ann was interested in seeing. You agreed with her, that someone like Madarame could create such a piece had you suspicious.

When Yusuke clenched his fists and his lips pressed into a thin line, suddenly he shook it off and asked to follow him to a much better piece. Madarame didn’t paint any of these pieces, as most do a theme when they show off an art collection too. Then you stopped dead in your tracks. Seeing one piece you were dead certain was someone else’s work. You start to tear up because the original artist was deceased.

“(L/n)-san, are you okay? What happened?” Yusuke asks with worry, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You compose yourself, and just play it off as you can’t help but weep when you see certain art pieces. He smiles, buying your excuse.

“Are you a fellow artist as well?” He asks.

“Yes, I am. More so a manga artist. My time in the spotlight hasn’t happened yet, but I feel it will soon.” You state with a smile. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity, and how you were taking in the art pieces as well. You also seemed to be in your element as well.” He states with a smirk.

“Very observant in such a short amount of time.” You smile. “But that is something an artist does, is observe references so they can capture what they see, and bring it to life.”

“Such beauty...and phrased in a simple way. Now I want to capture it even more.” He gently takes your hand in both of his. “Please allow me the honor of brining out your inner beauty, (L/n)-san.” He finishes before kissing your hand.

You blush in response, but agree as it was a way in, and help a fellow artist. You exchange contact info, bid Yusuke farewell, and catchup with the group. You sent a message in the group chat to ask where they were, and you meet them in central square.

“Soo, what were you able to find?” You ask.

Ryuji holds up his phone, and a new message that just felt like it was about Madarame.

“A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil’s work. Only his public face is shown on TV.” Was what the message said. There was more “His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanity, as if disciplining a dog...”

“Abuse and plagiarism, sounds about right.” You say “oh to get an in, I agreed to model for Yusuke and I got his contact info too.”

The guys were surprised, and you sigh. “Remember, the modeling thing is for art, and since I’m an artist as well... I could get him to talk.”

“We could all try tomorrow, see if he can (y/n).” Akira asks.

You nod, and sent a text, and you received a text back right away. He gave you an address. Soo you all were set to get Yusuke to talk.

————————————————————————-

Getting Yusuke to talk about the truth of his sensei, only resulted in him getting upset, and when Madarame came out because of the noise, he calms Yusuke down. Then Yusuke decided to show you all what inspired him to find the beauty in art. When you saw the Saiyuri, you knew what he was talking about.

“This is all I can discuss, as I need to help Sensei today.” Yusuke states as he goes back in.

“Maybe we got the wrong Madarame?” Ryuji and Ann question.

“No, we got the right one. Remember our first case. Kamoshida acted nice, and did his shady deeds in the shadows. If Madarame has been getting away with this for years, his best pupils would be ones that can’t fight back. In a way he’s brainwashed or made it that no one can cross him.” You state with a sigh.

Akira puts the keywords in besides one, and he had a hit. All that was left to do was guess what Madarame thought of the shack. You threw out studio, and gallery but no luck. Akira threw in “museum” and candidate was found, and you were sent into the metaverse.

The museum was very gaudy looking as it was gold themed, and structured poorly. You all go in regardless, and are able to sneak in through the roof windows. When you looked around, you saw nothing but portraits of people, no art pieces whatsoever. You even saw Nakanohara and as you continued you saw one of Yusuke. You were able to acquire part of a map of the palace, and made it to a statue, that made you sick to your stomach. Seeing the “spring of life” statue and reading the description, the man stopped being an artist for a very long time.

You all agreed to get more information, and you agreed to go with Ann to model for Yusuke. The guys seemed a bit nervous about it, and you gave them a deadly look. That if Yusuke tried anything shady you could handle it. You suggested Mona come as he could sneak around for clues. With the plan set, you all head home.

As you and Akira walk home, he was unusually quiet. You tried to read the expression on his face, and he seemed down.

“What’s got you soo glum, Akira-kun?” You ask as you stop him from moving forward.

“Nothing, but just the palace and future plans.” He replied gently grabbing some of his bangs and rubbing them between his thumb and index finger.

You look closer at his face, and he’s avoiding eye contact with you. You smirk and shake your head, “I take it you’re jealous...” He looks at you then, with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Oh Akira, that’s cute, but no need to be...” You lightly tap his nose with your index finger, and leave it at that.

You bid the two goodnight, and head to your apartment. You prepare for the mission tomorrow and finish up the editing work before going to bed.

—————————————————————-

Yusuke was happy to see you both, and you had Ann pose first and you got some sketching of your own done. Mona slipped out of your bag, and took a look around. When you didn’t really hear the scratch of pencil on canvas, and the few glances you made towards Yusuke; the guy was hitting a road block.

“What seems to be the trouble, Yusuke?” You ask.

“It seems I’m having trouble creating my piece, with the subject’s clothes still on.” He states holding his chin in thought.

“N-nude?!” Ann stutters not expecting that response.

“I’ll admit I’m glad that it was just you two that came, but I feel there’s another reason why you came.” He said looking at you and Ann.

“Are you really okay working under a teacher that steals from you? I can understand some can be in a slump at times, but to move forward in anything, you have to stand on your own two feet. You can wrap, twist it around, but plagiarism is what I see.” You state as you look him dead in the eyes.

He slumps, his head hanging low. “This again? Enough of these questions, even if it is true I’m helping him out of my own free will. I’ll humor you, if you continue to be my model, (L/n)-san.” He finished holding your eye contact.

You sigh, “I don’t feel like it’s a fair trade, but as long as it’s one without my face being revealed, that would be nice.”

“(Y/n)...” Ann mutters.

“We’ll take our leave and I’ll contact you when I’m available for the session.” You state as you make your exit.

The boys were lucky to get a journalist card, and you drop the news for your end. You roll your eyes as the guys eyed your form. Morgana found a door with a hefty lock on it. You all go into the palace, and do well sneaking pass guards and solving the puzzles that come up, then you make it to an open garden, with infrared lasers, pretty much the works. No switches, but Mona seemed to be eyeing the big gaudy door.

For you all to move forward, you had to distract Yusuke and make sure Madarame saw the door open in reality so the one in the palace would be the same. You knew it was up to you as he wanted you more than Ann. You saw Akira didn’t like it, but you knew Mona would help you, and you had a good idea to prevent you from going nude too.

Since you couldn’t do anymore at the moment you all called it a day. Akira reassured you that if you ran into any trouble that he help you no problem. You smiled and nodded.

“You made that very clear. In ways, you just help anyone in need. I guess because my problems aren’t easy ones to fix, you’re making sure I don’t feel left out. But remember, when all hope was lost with Kamoshida, you brought it back when you came.” You look to the side. “When you’re around, everything feels like it’s going to be okay.” You look up. “Even though you’re here on probation, there’s a reason you’re here and why things have happened like they have.”

You make it to your point to part ways, but before you can leave he gently grabs your hand. His hand feels soft compared to yours, but you look him in the eye wondering what he needed to say. He backs out though, and just wishes you a good night. You smile and wish him the same.

Sadly he doesn’t get too much sleep, because he couldn’t get what you said off his mind.

—————————————————————————

You couldn’t help but be a little nervous about the mission, and wish Yusuke could see what you did as well. Everyone in the group chat believes in your abilities, and you knew they were capable in theirs too.

Yusuke was thrilled to see you, but the session wouldn’t be long as Madarame would be home within a half hours time. You could easily make that work, and how you started was ask if Yusuke could model for you. The boy blushed but nodded. When he started to unbutton his shirt, you placed your hands on top of his, stopping him.

“No need to have you nude. You’re body type is perfect for my series.” You smile, having him sit. “Just need a few different profile angles.” You pullout your sketchbook, and sketch his profile from your desired angle.

When he sees how quickly you drew, and then moved to a different angle, and then once more. He wondered what drove you to create. Before you could do another, he gently grabs your shoulders, and has you stand to your feet.

“Ah, once I go into my own little world, everything else fades away.” You laugh sheepishly, and blush because he’s still holding you.

“That’s actually quite cute, you are on a different level than myself. Being able to tap into your own world soo easily, I have much to learn still.” He admits holding eye contact with you.

Once you hear a loud clang, you knew Morgana was successful in unlocking the door, and it drew Yusuke’s attention to investigate. You go together, and Yusuke is surprised to see the room open, as it was off limits. Then you both heard Madarame come home, and he wasn’t pleased to see his private room opened.

You pulled Yusuke inside, and turned on the light. When you saw all the copies of Saiyuri, both you and Yusuke looked to Madarame for an explanation. He explained that after it was stolen he fell into a slump, and when he found a decent photo of the original he replicated it. You didn’t buy it, as most artists just create another piece.

Then you noticed a canvas painting covered by a purple sheet. Upon revealing what was hidden was the real Saiyuri. Then he goes on that the real one was found but couldn’t go public, but the person could have it at a special price.

“I was warned about you, Madarame. You make it very hard for anyone that could outshine you to succeed. I’m glad I got the chance to go to an exhibition of your’s because I got to see first hand what a con artist you are!” You snap glaring daggers at the man.

“I’m calling my secret service on you and you’re in fault as well, Yusuke. No one crosses me!” Madarame snaps waving his cell phone at you two.

Morgana jumps on his arm and tells you to run. You grab Yusuke’s hand and as you round the corner you activate the meta-nav. You start to panic as you are falling from the ceiling, but out of reflect Yusuke holds you in his arms, and lands gracefully but it doesn’t last as Mona lands on his head and you fall over. You quickly get up, and check on him.

He comes to, and is surprised to see creatures instead of people. You and Ann explain what is going on, and he’s calmer when he see you.

“Where are we?” He asks as he takes in the grand hall with the spring of life statue.

“Madarame’s palace. His twisted desires of the world.” You say, and he doesn’t believe you at first.

“Preposterous, no way Sensei would view the world like this.” He states becoming a little light headed.

“You’re still choosing to blind yourself from the truth, my boy? Why you’re nothing but a tool to me, that once you grow useless I’ll simply toss you aside like I’ve done to soo many other pupils. You were perfect as children hardly rebel against the ones who aid them, even in certain situations.” Shadow Madarame states as he comes down the ramp and stands before us.

Clothed in a golden kimono, his face painted white like a shogun, and his hair tied up like a paint brush. The man looked soo tacky.

“The art world is all about fame and popularity, have the right setup that draws everyone that they’re begging for more. Appear humble and say the right lines, and you’re considered a genius.” He gushes and before he can continue, you cut him off.

“That’s not what it’s about at all! It’s about bringing imagination to life, and showing others how you can create something from nothing even!” You shout pointing a finger at him. “Your days plagiarizing and abuse are numbered! It’s high time you pay for your evil deeds!”

“How amusing...” Yusuke states with a light chuckle.

“Huh?” Ann questions looking at the boy.

He chuckles some more, “It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm...?”

“Yusuke...?” You ask with concern.

“I wanted to believe it wasn’t true...I had clouded my vision for so long...” he sighs but then glares at Madarame. “My eyes were truly blind...Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man...!”

He then clutches his head in pain, his eyes changed to gold, and he shuts his eyes and continues to shake his head in almost denial. He shouts to the heavens and then crumbles to the floor in a heap. He slowly claws his hand against the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind. He gets up a kitsune mask upon his face.

“Very well...” he states calmly. He lifts his one arm gracefully and moves it to his mask. “Come, Goemon!” He shouts before he pulls off his mask.

He’s encased in a bright blue light, and once it clears his outfit is a black outlaw jumpsuit of sorts with white accents, and his persona standing proudly behind him. He smirks then stomps his foot once, and holds out his blue gloved hand and moves it to be facing the enemies one by one before landing on Madarame.

“A breathtaking sight...imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle...” he throws his arm down and has a scowl on his face. “Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known...Abominations are fated to perish!” He waves his hand and the shadow guards are blown away.

Morgana is impressed just like the rest of you. Madarame shields his eyes and then is angered that his guards perished.

“Hmph...Who do you think you are!? The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards!? Kill them all!” Madarame shouts before more shadows come forth.

“The children who adored you as “father”...The prospects of your pupils...How many did you trample upon...?” Yusuke asks as Madarame stroked his chin in fake thought and then smirked with a sinister grin. “How many dreams did you exchange for riches!? No matter what it takes...I will bring you to justice!” He finishes with a growl getting into a fighting pose.

“Let’s see what you’re made of.” Joker comments from his side, already in a fighting stance.

“Very well! Bring it on!” Yusuke declares with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah, wasn’t expecting the second chapter to be this long, but I wanted to keep what was intended to be in the chapter even if it made it longer. Soo you can see why I like this chapter, as I like Yusuke and what he brings to the group. This chapter gives more insight to reader-chan and I had fun switching it around too. This took longer to write as a lot happened to me in the last couple of days. But, things are better now, and it feels good to keep this going as well! Watching the animation and certain cutscenes helped as this arc does get a little muddled in my opinion. Any who, hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and I’ll see you all in the next one!


	3. Another one bites the dust and the student council president is a persona user too?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I like how the characters have come into play, and I’m looking forward to getting to certain juicy parts as well. It was nice to change it around, because there’s tons of ways to go about most fanfictions, stories even. I like this one as Makoto kicks ass to me, and I feel each character too. Sorry this took a bit to write as I got out of a relationship, parents are separating and moving at the same time. Enough of my ramblings, I don’t own anything Persona related except Reader-chan and this story. Without further ado, enjoy...

As the fight came to a close, Yusuke was drastically weakened as it was his first, you all chose to retreat, and you had you’re way in too.

You all met up at the diner, and discussed what the next steps were, and it ended with you all trying to figure out Yusuke’s codename. As you exited you all brainstormed his codename.

“Ah how about ‘Kitsune?’” Ann suggested and most agreed it had an impact. He seemed confused. Your codenames for the group.

“Hmm, ‘Da Vinci’, I’d say.” Yusuke suggested.

“Nope.” Ryuji rejects with no hesitation.

“Why?!” Yusuke asks throwing a look at the blond.

“It’s way too cool.” Ryuji replies and goes into thought. “Well, you’ve got that mask and the weird tail...All right, you’re ‘Abura-age!’”

Ann and you snicker and he agrees to it. Ryuji was only joking, and Ann declares that everyone would laugh, and the codenames were crucial to the cause.

“Inari.” Akira suggests.

“Back to foxes again...can’t we just leave it as ‘Fox?’” You suggest.

“I don’t mind it.” Yusuke states, and everyone else is alright with it as well.

You all call it a day, and agree to meet up to finish this mission sooner as the deadline was close. As you made it back to your apartment, you gathered up all the art supplies you didn’t seem to be using, and put it into a bag. You realized that you get rid of Madarame’s influence, things will be different for you and Yusuke as artists. You couldn’t help but smile and sketch a few ideas down before bed.

* * *

Your group is able to make it to the treasure room and come up with a plan to steal the treasure from under Madarame’s nose. To make sure you’re all ready to take down Madarame, you all train in Mementos. You all level up a few, learn some new useful skills, Joker gets some new masks, and you all feel a bit more secure about the mission.

If anything, it gave Joker some time to lead the group in battle and see the weaknesses and strengths everyone had. Your abilities just grew stronger in buffs, debuffs, major healing spells, and a few group hitting magic attacks.

Joker kept you as the support group, and you were fine with that as you may have a lot of skill points but your melee attack wasn’t high. In ways, you kept everyone healthy and able. After learning a moderate group healing ability, you were ready for the major mission.

You left making the calling card to Ryuji and Yusuke, the two collaborating well together. The new design felt more permanent, and Yusuke became the artist for the group.

The heist went without a hitch, until you made it to the open courtyard. Mona couldn’t resist not looking at the treasure, and it turned out to be fake. You pulled him away from the trap before it exploded in his face. Madarame laughs and comments how there were rats scurrying around his museum.

He felt the least he could do before destroying you all, was let you see the true treasure. His guard held it up, and it was the Saiyuri, but instead of the woman shrouded in fog, in her arms was a baby. Yusuke seemed to have a revelation as Madarame prattled on and on how he let Yusuke’s mother die, and take her art as his own; no strings attached. You couldn’t resist throwing an attack close to the ruler’s head, because what he did to your new friend made you want to see him begging to end it all.

You hear Fox throw back a belly filled laugh before he stated that Madarame made it easy for him to want nothing more than to take him out for the con artist that he proved to be.

You all have a bit of difficulty taking Madarame out at first, until he does an attack that coats Panther in black paint that drains her of her strength and prone to basic attacks. You look for a counter measure, and Fox finds buckets of black paint, and suggests to give the con artist a taste of his own medicine. You all act as a distraction for Fox, and when he sees the moment to act he does. You’re able to get him to his basic form, and you all do an all out attack.

The man is left begging not to be killed, and warns you of the person in the black mask. He begs Yusuke what he should do, and he tells him to atone for what he has done. Fox grabs his mother’s painting, and you urge him that it was time to go.

As you make it back to reality, and the walkway, you all feel good in helping Yusuke.

“Definitely have to lay low for a good while after this mission. What do you want to do, Yusuke?” Akira asked. “We’re going to continue to help others.”

Yusuke looks at you all, and smiles. “Count me in, as I can grow as an artist while being a phantom thief.”

* * *

It isn’t hard for your group to lay low for the most part, that is until Makoto pokes around your group again, and you ask her.

“Still just doing what is asked of you, without wondering why you have to do it? Stop being in a shadow that you don’t want to follow. What else is there to Makoto Nijima besides being an honor student and good girl?”

She doesn’t respond, her head downcast. You sigh, and leave her without an answer. You gather your things and head home. You find yourself at cafe Leblanc, and see that Akira and Mona are there as well. You sit at the bar, not really giving much eye contact.

“You seem troubled, (y/n). Want to talk about it?” Akira asks as he places a cup of coffee in front of you.

You smile and chance a look at the boy in front of you. Your eyes land on the counter as you mulled over what was troubling you. Makoto’s situation is what was troubling you, but unless the girl helps herself, she’ll continue to face misfortune.

“I ran into Makoto again, and I saw she still is just following without questioning the reason behind it. I know there’s more to her than just being an honor student and good girl...” You look up at Akira again. “But unless she helps herself, and sees her potential...”

“I was right in having you be support. Don’t worry too much, cause I have a feeling we’ll being more of her soon...” Akira says with a small smile.

* * *

You ask Yusuke to meet you the next day after school, and he agrees with little hesitation. It’s not super surprising as he still wanted you to model for him. As you hand him the bag of art supplies, he asks “why are you giving me this? What did I do to deserve such a thoughtful gift?”

“Well, they would only collect more dust in my possession, and since you use more paint than I do, I thought why not give it to someone who can really use it.” You state with a little shrug.

You don’t expect the sudden embrace, but you smile brightly at his multiple thank you’s.

“What would you like in return? There must be something I could do to repay you.” He states holding you in place by your shoulders.

“I just want to see what you create with them, it’s a win win situation in my book.” You reply with a smile.

* * *

You thought your group was careful in not drawing attention, but during lunch period one day you noticed flyers were put up promoting the student council. More so, that if students were having trouble and any information about the phantom thieves was to be reported to them immediately.

You also noticed some of your classmates stressing about money. It was even better when Makoto confronted you all when you all met up at the walkway. She cornered your leader, and had no choice but to help her find a mafia boss. Why she got herself roped into something that the police should be handling, and asking the phantom thieves for help was even worse.

Sure, you took down two corrupt adults before but, you guys were lucky to know or know someone close to the target. Finding someone that the police couldn’t touch was going to be a challenge. Akira made it happen and you found yourself in Shibuya and no way into the floating bank. Your group retreats and try and figure out how to get in. Everyone was on edge which you could understand, but no reason to take it out on Makoto. The girl was already feeling crummy from the beginning. In a very reckless act, Makoto got you all an appointment with Kaneshiro.

Downside is you all owe the boss an insane amount of money. You all agree to take Makoto with you and see that she was your way in, and Akira was right. The reason you all would see her more is because she was a persona user like you all, and it came in the shape of a bike! You were able to escape the mafia boss, thanks to Makoto’s awakening.

“Was this how you all felt when you awoke to your power?” She asks as she catches her breath.

You look at each other and all nod in agreement.

“It was great to see you do something that you wanted, not because you were told. Hope we get to see more of this rebellious side, Makoto.” You state with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes at you, and lightly punches your arm. You giggle, and squeeze her shoulder in comfort.

* * *

As you wait with Yusuke for the others to meet up at the walkway, he hands you a sketch he made of you. Taking in the details he did and pose he chose, you wonder when he made it. When you looked up to ask, he had his fingers in a frame position, and you were in the center. You smile, and hand him a sketch you did of him.

“You drew me?” He asked as he held the sketch and looked it over. “Even though it’s just a sketch, it has such life...” he pauses, and moves close. “How do you do it? What inspired you to create such pieces?” He ends holding one of your hands.

“I draw what makes me happy, if that makes any sense.” You state with a simple smile.

Yusuke nods and mulls over what you said. You can’t help but look at another sketch you did, but keep it hidden lest you’re asked what inspired you to draw a somewhat lewd piece.

“You have a gift of making something complex appear simple. I still have much to learn.” Yusuke states as he looks at an incomplete sketch of his.

As you admire the sketch he did of you, you wonder what made you a better subject than Ann. You take a look at your features and even glance at how you’re wearing your school uniform. You know there’s beauty in the eye of the beholder, but to have the attention in a way you’re not used to is a weird feeling. When you look to Yusuke, you smile as he was busy sketching again. You don’t notice the look Akira makes as he watches you two.

———————————————————————————-

It really is like swatting a nasty fly when you all take down Kaneshiro, and when he also mentioned a character in a mask like Madarame did; it had your group thinking. You all don’t think too much on it as you make your exit, and you find yourself blushing since you landed in Akira’s lap. He smirks but asks if you’re okay, and you nod. As you help him up, you look for Morgana, and spot him under a gold brief case. Ryuji retrieves Mona, and you all head back to the cafe.

You smile at how Ann and Makoto were getting along, and how Makoto was fitting into the group as well. You easily get lost into sketching the scene before you that you lose track of the time. You blush at how much Yusuke gushes over the sketch, and a bit confused on Akira wanting to walk you home suddenly.

“Nonsense, Ryuji and I can easily make sure she gets home safely. Besides it is time we depart as well.” Yusuke states at the staircase.

You nod to his comment, “besides, it’s on the way too. No need to trouble yourself, leader.” You end as you follow the two out.

You couldn’t understand why Akira was jealous of your friendship with Yusuke, because he didn’t get this way when it came to Ryuji. You were just enjoying having someone to discuss art with. But you didn’t expect to be bit by the green bug yourself in the coming weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking soo long to update. I’ve been up and down with creating, and this was one I did want to finish as I love how this story is going, and discussing the layout with a friend, he brought the flame back to this work. With the heat and working, sometimes finding the energy is hard at times. Hope you all are enjoying my creation, and I’ll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Medjed and heat from a detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo finally Akechi makes an appearance in the story, and he’s in it for the remainder of it. Part of me wants to write at least a one shot for the guy because he needs love too. At first he annoyed me, because he was too perfect and then when it was revealed, and more in royal...he made a home in my heart. I most likely will summarize parts that happen in the game, and focus more on moments involving reader-chan as I have. Without further ado, don’t own anything Persona related except for this tale and reader-chan. Enjoy ~

As the news of the phantom thieves grew, you saw two people show up at cafe Leblanc more. One being an utter pest to boss, and the other being the upcoming prince detective, Goro Akechi. Thankfully because you were a customer, boss didn’t allow the two to pester you with questions. You were good about changing the topic as well.

But it didn’t stop Akechi when boss wasn’t around. One evening though, was different as the detective set his sights on you.

“I can understand coming here for the coffee, but to have a younger crowd frequent a cafe that is aimed more so for an older crowd...guess there’s trends of all types.” Goro states as he takes a sip.

“It’s an easy place to meet up with friends. Public place is just that. A place.” You state eyeing the detective. “I guess this has become your new coffee shop, detective?”

He chuckles and nods curtly. “You could say that, this place is rather cozy and why not enjoy it while I can.” He eyes you.

“Can you guys behave, I don’t need boss throwing me out due to your bad behavior.” Akira interjects looking at you both.

“You don’t have to worry when it comes to me, Akira. I was coming to the cafe well~ before it became your dorm. It’s more the detective here that has wanted to start something, and I’m simply ending it each time.” You state with a shrug and a smirk to Goro.

“What exactly do you think I’m trying to start? You both are well aware that I’m simply here for the coffee.” Goro replies with a slight eye twitch.

Before the banter between you and Goro could continue, boss came back. Akira looked relieved to see him, and all the older man did was smirk.

——————————————————————

You couldn’t understand why you enjoyed getting under the young detective’s skin, and he couldn’t understand why he kept coming back for more. You chalked it at wanting to see the real Goro Akechi as the one he shows is a fake, and it was too sweet and perfect.

Akira got to see as well, what he was up against and to stand in the sidelines was different. He hated the added teasing from Morgana, but he did appreciate you defending him and the group. You were relieved to see Akira start hanging around Yusuke more, and you saw that your leader understood where you got along with the fellow artist.

You saw yourself enjoying Ann and Makoto’s company too. You weren’t really jealous of either girl as they brought out parts of you that you didn’t realize you had. Especially when you let Ann talk you into a little makeover and the results were unbelievable.

“You have natural beauty, especially from within. I didn’t do much, just highlighted and touched up on parts. This is more you than anything, (y/n)-chan.” Ann stated as she looked at her and your reflection in her full size mirror.

You really didn’t think much on your appearance on being flashy. Your attire was modest in the sense you wore a staple hoodie, jean shorts, tights, and sneakers on your off days. Your school uniform was worn by the guidelines, lest you wear a hoodie under your blazer on cooler days. Even your summer attire was normal too. It was similar to Makoto’s but had color that complimented your complexion.

You take another look at your reflection and just shake your head at your earlier ideals.

————————————————————

When you all were figuring out how to deal with this group who called themselves Medjed, Akira was receiving strange texts from an unknown sender. It concerned you all on how his phone was hacked, but more so on this person asking for your help on changing someone’s heart. The hacker seemed to have a grasp on how your group changed someone’s heart, but was on the fence and indecisive till you were able to make a deal.

You also saw Akira helping Makoto with a few things. Mostly you chalked it up more so as he’s just being a good leader and friend. You chided yourself for getting silly ideas and for feeling jealous about your two friends spending time together. The fact you felt like you were beaming when he chose to sit next to you when you all went out for sushi, just left you with a very unknown feeling you had no idea how to handle. The fact you had the urge to want to just hold his hand for no reason had you frustrated.

You got up the courage to link pinkies with him on the train ride home, and they stayed link the rest of the way. Your group did discuss about getting boss to talk about a Futaba Sakura, and decided to check to see if he was home. The door was unlocked and the tv was on. It was a bit eerie but nothing that wasn’t out of the ordinary in your book.

When the electricity when out suddenly and you all heard a scream, you wondered where it came from. Makoto was getting cold feet to the point she couldn’t move, and the closest person she clung to was Akira. He was indifferent and seemed to be looking where you were. When the front door was swung open suddenly, you, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke hid to the side. After the awkward situation passed, you all moved to the cafe, where boss explained everything.

You knew boss wasn’t a bad guy, in ways he treated kids like they were his own. After hearing what happened to Futaba though, in ways taking care of her was his way of still keeping someone else close too. You witnessed plenty of women find him attractive and even try to ask him out, but he never goes through with it.

He asks that you all leave Futaba alone, and you all know that’s going to be hard to do. After boss leaves, you all discuss briefly what the next course of action to take before heading home for the night.

Before you can head towards the exit, Akira holds on to your wrist gently. You turn to face him, and a part of you wish you hadn’t. You could tell he was trying to tell you something important through his eyes, but you needed a bit more to know what he was really trying to say.

“Was there something you wanted to say? Cause we’ve come to this point a few times, leader.” You tease causing the boy to blush.

He faked a cough to compose himself. “Yes we have, and each time you’ve been such a tease it drives me mad.“ He moved to hold your hand instead. “Will this be like the other times as well?”

“Is this another exercise that has us become even better friends-“

He doesn’t let you continue as he traps you against the bar. His pointer finger against your lips to silence you a moment. You lock eyes, and he seems to just hold you there.

“If it’s going to just be the same dance over and over, I think it’s time we both learned some new moves.” You stated as you moved out of his arms. “Besides, it seems you’ve been having a better time with Makoto than me.” You look to your feet after confessing.

He softly chuckles as he places a hand under your chin, bringing your eyes to meet his once more.

“She’s not the one I want in that matter. She’s a team member and friend like the others. I enjoy what time I have with you because it’s easy. I can just be myself, no phantom thieves business, just Akira. The boy that’s with the girl he likes.” He whispers as he looks at your eyes to your lips and back.

“I’m glad to know that bit of information, great work on leveling up your charm, and great things come to those that wait.” You finish as you slip through his fingers.

You don’t stop until you make it home safe, where you place a hand on your chest to calm your pounding heart. You come to realize Akira has been busy with being leader and being a model student, that with you he can just be himself. Why he threw in that one line, is beyond you because you knew he liked you. Just the level of how much was unknown. You don’t dwell on it too much and find yourself fast asleep when your head hits the pillow.

—————————————————————

You all find a way to slowly but surely get pass the walls Futaba puts up, and you all see that she wants your help, but flip flops to the bitter end. You feel the heat of Medjed breathing down your necks, and you seem to be doing a great job keeping the detective prince entertained, even though it has involved nothing but banter and nothing more.

One afternoon though, you got to see something new from the detective.

As you were exiting one shop with supplies in Shinjuku, you happened to see Akira and Makoto together. You tilt your head in confusion and can’t help but investigate. Why they were going into the red light district puzzled you, you had a feeling there was a good reason. When you found out it was to help a fellow student, you should have left, but something compelled you to follow further.

“You’re all around each other during school and the such, that you’re stooping to stalking each other for fun?” You hear a familiar voice ask from behind you.

You turn your attention to Goro, and smile nervously. The state he caught you in is shady, but your curiosity got the best of you. He simply shakes his head at you. You pout because you didn’t need him of all people judging you at this moment.

“If you spotted them before, why didn’t you approach them then? Delaying the inevitable is not going to help either. Best to act like it never happened and do something else if you have extra free time.” He states with a sigh.

“What compelled you to approach me then? It’s obvious that you don’t want to waste time with me nor should.” You state with a huff.

The boy shakes his head, before he grabs your hand and drags you along somewhere. You resist slightly but allow him without too much of a fight.

“If you have all this free time you’re going to humor me then.” He states as you make it to a cute little cafe.

It’s a simple shop, and how the detective is greeted isn’t like a celebrity, more like a regular than anything. He orders some pancakes with a coffee, and you find yourself getting the same. Even though most of your interactions with Akechi have been confrontations, this one is quite different and even pleasant.

You were then mulling over why you did what you did, even though there was really no reason to. The idea of Akira being with someone else made your heart feel like it was being squeezed. When Akechi waved a hand in your face, you brought your attention back to him.

He lightly chuckles. “You really can get lost in thought, hmm? I’m glad you humored me, but don’t feel soo bad about what you did. It’s normal to feel jealous or unsure about unknown feelings.” He states raising his cup to take a sip.

“Have you experienced this before? Or did you just read about it somewhere?” You ask as you traced the rim of you mug absentmindedly.

“I would say a bit of both. Being in law enforcement, you read about all types of cases, and one of the biggest is couple disputes.” He states as he eyes you. “Besides, I’m sure he wants to be clear with you. At least that’s what I’ve received from my interactions with him.” He gives you a cheeky smile.

Your gaze falls to your lap, and you look back to your interactions with Akira. Most of them involved you either being in his embrace, or him wanting to be as close as he could to you. Your face became inflamed due to the raging blush that wouldn’t cool as you realized a major fact.

Akechi couldn’t help but laugh at you. You pouted and lightly pushed the boy’s forearm. He only laughed more, and you couldn’t help but take it in for a moment. You were determined to see more of the real Akechi Goro, especially seeing him laugh even if it was at your expense.

———————————————-

Since the deadline was drawing ever closer, you all plan the heist to steal Futaba’s heart. It goes smoothly until you face the cognitive beast. Without thinking you pull Queen to safety, she thanks you but she seems disappointed for some reason. You follow her eyesight and you see Joker. You redirect your focus to the mission at hand. You all try your best at finding the beast’s weakness, but it was futile. When all seemed lost, Futaba came in and awaken to her persona’s power. That was the edge you all needed as she was more a navigator than another fighter. She summoned the required tools you needed, and it wasn’t long until you all defeated the beast.

Futaba was able to say goodbye to her mother properly, and then just walked out no prob. Ryuji seemed disappointed that there was no treasure, not realizing at first that Futaba was the treasure. Before you all could discuss some more, the palace started to crumble. You all don’t waste any time running down the pyramid, Ann throws Mona to transform into his vehicle form, and the feline waits for you all at the bottom. He opens his back, as you all dive into him. Makoto kicks it, and drives avoiding falling debris and you all make it out safe.

Back in reality you appear in front of Leblanc and boss is wondering why you’re all gathered there. You see the envious look Makoto gives you, and you stop yourself from rolling your eyes as you were in Akira’s arms once again. You don’t think much about it, as you saw boss looking for an explanation, and you had to come up with something quick. You look to Ann, and she knew what you needed.

“We came all this way, got to have some of boss’s famous coffee.” You state as you eye the group to go with it.

“But I’m not thirsty.” Yusuke states, and Makoto punches him.

Boss is confused but seems to let up, and welcome you inside after Makoto states she had some business to take care of. You and Ann pull Yusuke and Ryuji in the cafe, as Mona, Makoto, and Akira check on Futaba.

You get a plate of curry as well, not realizing how hungry you became as you all sat in a booth. Ann noticed you were acting a bit different and whispered what was troubling you.

“Well, it’s a bit complicated. Realizing I like someone and they like me back, but you have a friend who likes the same person as you.” You whispered back.

She gives you a hug and, “If they don’t know how you feel yet, best to take your time letting them know. And best to let the friend have some space too, that likes the same person.” She whispered before giving you another hug.

——————————————————-

After the advice Ann gave you, you found it somewhat difficult to avoid Akira and Makoto as you all waited for Futaba to recover fully, and set times everyone helps to socialize with the newest member. You really couldn’t look Akira in the eye as you wanted to avoid becoming a blushing mess. You could tell that he was growing concerned, but Makoto seemed to interfere each time.

He gave you space with Futaba and the activity you ended up doing together was successful. When you got to see the figurines and manga she owned, you noticed a few that you helped edit.You mentioned it to her, and even showed her the pages you edited. After that, she wanted to see what you were working on and you and her were good buddies to say the least.

As the others came around to get her ready for the beach, you enjoyed what Ann picked out for her in swimwear. You could tell the guys were curious, but they didn’t dare come up lest they be punished by you and Makoto.

——————————————

As you all made it to the beach, you got changed with the girls, and you could tell the guys were anticipating your appearance. You were in a two piece. A simple top with boy short bottoms. You couldn’t help but laugh with Ann at Ryuji’s reaction to her swimsuit. You were wearing a cover over your swimsuit, that you had open in the front. Akira couldn’t take his eyes off you except when Futaba came out, but they fell back onto you with little difficulty.

You had fun with the girls for the most part, trying to figure out how and when to confess to Akira. But any time you tried to get alone with Akira, Futaba wanted to do another activity with you. Akira saw it too, and only shrugged but winked, a promise that you’d get your moment.

You saw the culprit who was throwing Futaba at you, and it was Makoto. Ann saw your frustration and tried to help you, but you just told her you try again another time. The beach trip was a success, you all had another member, and you all felt you were one step closer to the real truth.

As you guys got off to your stop, Futaba went ahead, giving you and Akira some time alone. Now that you were alone with him, your mind went completely blank on what to do. When you both made it to your apartment though, he kept you from opening the door. He trapped you against it.

“Were you avoiding me, because of Makoto?” He asked.

“Yes, and for another reason as well, but I can’t tell you yet.” You reply with a slight blush.

He smiles, “I was worried, I didn’t want to...” he pauses blushing. “Now you got me blushing. Could I at least give you a goodnight kiss?”

You blush even more, and he grins. He kisses your cheek regardless, and then wishes you a goodnight. You smile after his retreating form, your hand goes to the cheek he kissed, and then you make your way inside for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this, all of this happened. Some parts came as I was writing this chapter and some are here for future parts, so then it doesn’t feel as random. I’m having fun with hinted romance, never really done it before. Any who, see you all in the next chapter!


	5. Fame, misunderstandings, and regrouping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the last chapter, I’m really happy I did something I haven’t done too much. I think because the characters are teenagers it’s not as easy to rush the romance and lust. I realized I love writing tension too. I love building that up especially when the chemistry is there. Enough of my ramblings, don’t own anything Persona related except for reader-chan and this tale. Without further ado enjoy~

When the news broadcast the latest reports on Medjed and the phantom thieves, the attention your group got was a bit too extreme. Everyone seemed to get caught up in the bit of fame and thrill. You saw that Makoto, Futaba, and Mona didn’t though. The argument that happened with Mona and Ryuji was sudden, and even the feline thinking he didn’t belong with the group anymore was far from the truth. But since Mona was stubborn and over confident, he was going to need some space at one point. You saw it more when everyone was going on a school trip, and even though you, Futaba, and Morgana wasn’t able to go, it really didn’t bug you nor the hacker.

You, were able to settle the situation with you and Makoto before the trip. You hugged the other girl as you didn’t want to lose the friendship over a crush.

“I’m sorry for my actions, but envy and jealousy can do that to anyone.” Makoto stated with a slight bow.

“I’m sorry I was oblivious to it at first. But what the heart wants isn’t always meant or healthy either.” You stated with a light chuckle. “And no matter how much you ask, I can’t really afford to go on the trip. You got enough volunteers.”

She sighs, but understands.

“Besides, I feel aside from a heist or two, our situation doesn’t seem to be all of our doing if that makes any sense?” You ask.

“You too? Futaba is also looking into it. Well, ever since she mentioned she was the original creator of Medjed, and the one we faced was a copycat, got her looking into some other possibilities.” Makoto replied, going into thought. “If you can find anything, let us know. If you get into a bind also let us know ASAP, we are a team after all.” She ends with a smile.

“I’m going to look more into how Akechi plays into this, as he’s not all as he seems.” You state already formulating a plan. “Just another source besides your sister.”

“Just be careful. I don’t like the vibe I get from him.” She states.

———————————————————————————-

Soo when it came time for the group to go on their school trips, all you asked was they have fun, and that you, Futaba, and Morgana will keep an eye out for any leads or anything out of the ordinary. Akira tried convincing you to go and you told him what you said to Makoto. He pouted and you still didn’t budge.

“I’m going to miss you a lot.” He admits as he pulls you into his embrace.

You blush from his sudden embrace, but take it in as he will be gone for a few days. He just squeezed you tighter, reluctant to let you go. You giggle and tell him you be here when he gets back.

—————————————————————

Morgana bounces from your place to Futaba’s and he seems more at peace when he’s with you. At certain points you have heard him mumble in his sleep, and you try to get him to talk about it, but he brushes it off. Nothing drastic seems to happen, and you focus on what you can find out about the detective.

What you find easily is information that most can access and or what he stated on the television. Aside from the most recent with the group and mental shutdowns, he is a pretty capable person. You remember what Makoto told you, and you had a feeling you have to get it from the source of it all.

You don’t remember when you got his number, but decide to send him a text on when he was free. You think back to when you humored him, and before you could dwell on it, he sent you his reply. He wasn’t free until the rest of the group came back from their school trip.

That worked for you, as you could make a list of what to ask him, when you do meet up with him, and you could calm your nerves as well.

———————————————————-

You found out that your principal suffered a mental shutdown, and they were pinning it on the phantom thieves, and you knew that wasn’t the truth, farthest from it. Morgana having a temper tantrum and taking it out on Ryuji was uncalled for. You tried calming the situation with Makoto, but it ended with Mona walking out and not coming back for almost a month. The time your group spends to get Morgana back, was wasteful and annoying. Thankfully you do gain another persona user, and it was your classmate Haru Okumura. She doesn’t wake up to her persona right away, but she does help in getting through her father’s palace.

As you progress through the palace, you see how Okumura is a target, but there was something off, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. When Haru or Noir awaken to her persona against her cognitive fiancé, you couldn’t help but smile proud to see her at her best like the rest of the group. It was needed for the near future that none of you saw coming.

You all were on pins and needles when you took him down, and the aftermath was intense. You could tell everyone was getting a bit scared of the situation, but having a happy celebration be cut short due to your target having a mental shutdown...you all were easily doubting yourselves. You kept repeating the situation and comparing it to the others.

“You guys, we forgot about the other persona user. Black mask.” You state at one of your meetings. “We didn’t do anything different but stay until the ruler disappeared. But we couldn’t because of the situation.”

“(Y/n), is right. It’s easy for the attention to be on us, because look how they pinned the principal’s death on us as well.” Makoto states backing you up. “We can’t let this discourage us. Whoever set us up, wants us to disappear. But we can’t stop yet, we haven’t completed our ultimate goal yet to give up now.”

You smile at her, and you all look to your leader. He smirks at you all, “You all heard them, we have to keep going.”

Everyone nods and puts a hand in to seal a pact you all made.

——————————————————————-

After that meeting the other night, you were able to meet up with Akechi. You felt the more you were around him, you got another clue or became more sure of yourself. You heeded Makoto’s warning, and he was surprised you wanted to meet up with him. He picked a jazz club in Kichijoji, and you saw why.

He waved you over after you paid for the entrance fee, and you sat at his table.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from important detective work, Akechi.” You stated as you sat down.

He chuckles, “if that were the case, I wouldn’t have agreed to meet you.”

You roll your eyes with a sigh, “more so, you have spots that you’re not pestered is good.”

He laughs once more, “Well when one lives alone, it’s best to have places to go to.” He shakes his head. “Have to change it up otherwise life can be quite dull, right?”

“Yes, having outings and the sort helps liven things up. It’s not just work and school.” You state getting lost in thought for a moment. “What made you decide on being a detective, if you don’t mind me asking?”

He seemed startled by you question, but answered anyway. “I always wanted to be a hero, if that makes any sense. And law enforcement in ways is one way that I could fulfill it.” He looks at you. “I don’t understand why it’s easy to talk with you. At first, it bothered me, but it seems we both like a challenge. It’s refreshing as most backdown without hesitation when they see defeat.”

“At first, I enjoyed how easy it was to get under your skin, but now it just feels different.” You say as you hold your drink with care.

You make eye contact with him, when he places his hand on top of yours. You didn’t know how to describe it, but you felt something when you were around him. He seemed even calmer around you, than he did with Akira. You couldn’t pin it, and it was driving you nuts. You let it go for now as you saw it was getting late.

Akechi offers to walk you to your stop, and you’re not surprised by the looks you both received as you’ve seen them plenty.

“I’m surprised you’re not bothered by the looks you received.” Akechi states as he took notice as well.

“It’s normal for people to look and judge others. It’s best to not give it much thought as it can come from anywhere.” You say as you look at him. “Most were teenagers, and they develop crushes on people that check off on their list. Celebrities always have fans that either admire, or crush on hard.”

He looks back at you, and you find yourself blushing as his gaze seems different than before. You held your breath when he took hold of your hand.

“Well, it looks like you have another fan. Or perhaps, an admirer is better as I’m starting to see what makes you soo special, (l/n).” He whispered before kissing your hand.

He leaves shortly after as your train arrives, and wonder why he did that. As you make it closer to home, you notice Akira waiting at your apartment door. He appears to be relieved that you’re safe, and confuses you more when he kisses your cheek before embracing you.

Akira makes you giddy as you know he’ll catch you in his arms should you fall, and Akechi has helped you with emotions that you didn’t know you had.

This was the start of a much bigger story, but you could only go down one path. The big question was which one will you venture down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo that’s another done, and this one was tough. More so, as work was getting hard or stressful that I didn’t have energy to really do much but relax and simple things. After having a bit of a break, I wanted to finish as I don’t like leaving too many projects incomplete. Endure the wait for the next chapter as it does hit some peaks of interest. See you all in the next chapter!


	6. Announcement for Mini Hiatus

I had to take a BIG break from this fan fiction because I drove into it too strong and hard. I also was writing each chapter and then posting them. Where with my other works, I had the chapters written before I would even post them. Having them ready to go works out better for me, as my mood for things changes. I not only write I do draw as well. The icons I have for this site are some pieces I did. Taking a break was good, because the characters are underaged for sexual content, and most of the time it’s approached differently. Hence, I did the Castlevania stories because the characters were legal age and adults as well. I know where I left off with this story, and I was going through some very rough times as well.

I broke up with an ex-boyfriend, and it hit me hard, and I was dealing with a broken home as well. I moved into an apartment with my mom because my dad and her separated due to marriage troubles. Everything is good, and has been since we moved back in July of 2020. The adjustment was good for me because I was drawing or writing. Bad thing was is, it was all Persona related, so I got pooped out of the series. Once I got my mom into the Castlevania series, I got two good ideas for Alucard and Hector. Those two didn’t take long to complete, and then I got back into the Arcana as that was another series that the characters are around my age too. I needed to be able to think like an adult for a little while, instead of a teenager. And due to Covid19, working at my full-time job also kicked my ass hard, that I passed out after eating sometimes I was that burnt out.

I also have a final fantasy XV chapter layout that isn’t completed either. Thankfully I completed the layout for this fic, and I hope you all are patient with me as I finish off some other projects, and get back to this one and write it to completion.

Sorry for my bit of ramblings, but until I finish prewriting the chapters, this work will be on mini hiatus until further notice!

~Rpcreations

**Author's Note:**

> Man did this chapter end up super long! I probably went over it a couple of times to be sure what I wanted was there, and flow like the game and animation as well. I went more with the animation as it doesn’t drag on as much, but kept what I liked from both. Hope you enjoyed the ride, as each chapter is pretty long, and yes I left certain stuff out because it wasn’t needed, or have been done enough. I like using Akira Kurusu as it fits the protagonist for me, as I did the same for when I played Persona 3 calling him Minato Arisato, and Seta Souji for Persona 4. 
> 
> Regardless, I will upload each chapter when I can, as I’m an essential worker and only have soo many days off. See you all in the next chapter~


End file.
